Queer as Folk UK, original: Back up North
by Silencio Oscuro
Summary: Seven years have passed. Hazel is in a bad financial situation even worse than seven years ago and Vince has been touring the Americas with Stuart. However, after such a long time, Vince and Stuart finally return to Manchester.UK ORIGINAL SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

Queer as Folk (UK, original): Back up North

_Usual disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters, they were created by Russel T. Davis etc…_

_This is my first go at writing a fanfic (though I have been known to write poetry on the strikingly similar Fictionpress) so I would appreciate reviews. It has actually taken about two weeks to get the first chapter from the ideas board into a story, so my publishing rate could be slow. This one is just a short chapter to set the scene with Hazel: others will be much longer, hopefully._

_I have rated it K+ because so far there is nothing that anybody over 13 years of age could not handle maturely. However, this is Queer as Folk and it is likely to get somewhat raunchy, so the rating will be raised as and when it becomes necessary. As an open-minded individual, I will not consider the gay theme a factor in rating it more highly: only when it would be taboo if it were between opposite sexes will the rating of this story be risen._

_Is there anything that you want to see? I plan to include all or most of the characters, with the possible exception of Alexander (Anthony Cotton), so let me know if you want to see anything._

Chapter One

Hazel stepped off the Magic Bus onto the pavement of Wilmslow Road, Rusholme. Brown leaves and litter blew about at her feet as she opened her umbrella to shelter from the familiar Manchester rain. She looked much older and very worn out. Actually she was only seven years older than she was when her son drove off Canal Street and towards nowhere in particular with Stuart Alan Jones. She was dressed in a knee-length, black coat and dark tights with high-heeled, black leather shoes. She rushed down a side road and into a small terraced house, slamming the door behind her.

"Hazel," shouted Bernie from upstairs, "Is that you?" Bernie coughed hoarsely. His voice was weak and distant.

"Yes, it's me," she replied, removing her coat to reveal a black pinstripe suit jacket with a matching skirt and an unbuttoned pink blouse. "We've been fined five hundred pounds."

"I told you we should just have bought the TV licence," Bernie yelled. "We probably could have spared it, but how the hell are we going to pay five hundred quid?"

"We can't. I'll have to take on some extra hours at work, maybe get Vince's dad to help us with a bit of cash. Do you want a cuppa?"

"Yes, please," replied Bernie, sounding more alive.

Hazel moved into the small kitchen, which was slightly messy: a few pans were on the hob, there were some dirty dishes in the sink and some old Manchester Evening News newspapers on the table. She half-filled the kettle with water and switched it on, then opened a jar to find it empty. Annoyed, she turned off the kettle and went to the bottom of the stairs. "We've got no tea," she shouted to Bernie, "and I can't get any today. We'll have to make do with water." She sat on the bottom stair and sobbed, her face in her knees and her back arched in a foetal position.

"Hazel," croaked Bernie, "Hazel, are you alright?" She continued crying.

There was a knock on the door. Hazel looked up at the fuzzy glass panel and saw a man – or maybe a lesbian – with short, dark hair, wearing a white shirt. "If that's someone asking for money I'm going to fucking kill them!" she thought to herself. She wiped away her tears, got up and opened the door.

"Hiya, mum!" smiled Vince.


	2. Chapter 2

Queer as Folk (UK, original): Back up North

_Usual disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters, they were created by Russel T. Davis etc…_

_This is my first go at writing a fanfic (though I have been known to write poetry on the strikingly similar Fictionpress) so I would appreciate reviews._

_I have rated it T because so far there is nothing that anybody over 13 years of age could not handle maturely. However, this is Queer as Folk and it is likely to get somewhat raunchy, so the rating will be raised as and when it becomes necessary. As an open-minded individual, I will not consider the gay theme a factor in rating it more highly: only when it would be taboo if it were between opposite sexes will the rating of this story be risen._

_Is there anything that you want to see? I plan to include all or most of the characters, with the possible exception of Alexander (Anthony Cotton), so let me know if you want to see anything._

Chapter Two

Stuart sat on the wall. The wall was cold and damp, and he regretted sitting on it as soon as his cheeks realised how cold and damp it was, but he figured that his arse was already wet so he may as well stay perched on the wall. His black umbrella, which complemented his black coat, protected the rest of his body from the rain. "Fucking Manchester!" he said to himself.

He looked across the road at the gate to a primary school. Baby Alfred was nearly eight-years-old now, and Stuart had been absent for almost all of his short life. Lots of women were standing by the gate gossiping. _Probably talking a load of uninteresting bullshit_, he thought. _Thank God I'm gay_. He couldn't see Romey among them, but he knew that she collected Alfred every day. He glanced at his watch: nearly half past three. Romey must be coming any minute now. He hadn't told her that he was going to meet her here; that was to be a surprise.

Stuart had not seen Alfred since he was just a baby, so in a way he felt that he was meeting his son for the first time. He wondered what he was like. Was he intelligent? Stuart hoped that he was top of the class in all subjects; in fact, he expected it. Had Romey and Lisa explained to him that most men love women and most women love men, but some men love other men and some women love other women, and that's why he lives in an alternative but equally valid family unit?

Romey appeared from around the corner, walking towards the gate. Stuart wanted to interrupt her before she got to the women so that they could talk before Alfred left school, so he got up off the wall – reluctantly, because the dampness from the wall had gone through to his boxers and he found it uncomfortable – and ran across the road to her. "Romey!" he yelled.

"Stuart? Oh my God, Stuart! What are you doing here?"

"Vince and I landed yesterday, we decided it was time to come back. I did tell you we were thinking about it a few weeks ago," he replied.

"I didn't expect you back so soon though," she said.

"Well, here I am, ready to see baby Alfred!" The school bell rang loudly in the background.

"He's not a baby any more, Stuart. He's seven-years-old."

"I know," replied Stuart, "but I haven't seen him since he was a baby. Have you been giving him the stuff I sent?"

"Yes, of course we have. He'll know who you are as soon as he lays eyes on you. He keeps that photo of you and Vince in Palenque by his bed. Stuart, I can't believe you're back!" Romey hugged him, and he returned the hug. She always liked him really, even though he could be a complete twat sometimes: she wouldn't have chosen him if she didn't like him. "Lisa is in the car around the corner. I think it would be best if you waited with her and I'll explain to Alfred that you're here. We don't know how he'll react if it's a surprise to him."

"OK," he said, and began walking in the direction from which Romey came.

Just after he walked around the corner, a car beeped its horn. Lisa shouted his name, and he looked up.

"Romey just called to say you were on your way to the car. I think the classroom would be more suitable for you, though."

"Still full of your sarcastic jokes, I see," said Stuart.

"Especially for you, Stuart. Get in the back and we'll insult each other later. Romey said she and Alfred would be here any second."

Stuart sat behind the driver seat because he figured that Alfred would probably get in the passenger side, off the pavement. After just a few seconds, Romey appeared around the corner, holding the hand of a boy just over half her height. Stuart couldn't believe that he was finally seeing his son after so many years. Alfred let go of Romey's hand and ran towards the car, opening the back door and diving in next to Stuart, screaming "Dad!"

Stuart hugged Alfred. "You are a big boy, aren't you!" he exclaimed. He had forgotten how to interact with children as he had not been around them since he 'outed' that little blackmailing bastard of a nephew. He looked at Romey as if to ask her, _What the hell do I say?_

"He knows why you've not been around, that you've been touring the Americas with Vince."

"Dad, look what I did in school today! It's Mummy Romey and Mummy Lisa and me, and there's you and your special friend on a beach."

"So Vince is my 'special friend', is he, Romey?"


End file.
